The Rollercoaster They Call Love
by blondi51
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have beaten Naraku. Kagome has a great idea! The gang should come live in her time! They hesitantly agree and move in. Now what? Rated M for language, lemon, and other things.
1. On the Way Prolouge

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic so please be nice! I've had this idea on my mind for a while now. Well here goes nothing! **

**Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have beaten Naraku. Kagome has a great idea! The gang should come live in her time! They hesitantly agree and move in. Now what? **

"text"-talking  
'text'-thought  
text-action  
_text- _dream

**Also on every chappie I'll put a THANKIES section where I'll answer any question or comments. .**

**Well I have a wierd mind so you guys give me some ideas okay? I got a plot but it's not that long. Well……FIRST CHAPPIE UP! **

**Chappie one: Prologue**

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled downstairs. "Damn, hold on!" he ran upstairs and into Kagome's room. She put a big suitcase and two little book bags in his arms.

"What the hell do you need all this for?" she smiled. "Well, I just do okay?" Kagome walked down the stairs with Inuyasha stumbling down after. "For what though?" She walked out the door to the well, not answering the hanyou's question.

'I can't wait to see what they say…' she got anxious at her thoughts and walked faster. "Come on!" "Feh!" Kagome finally got to the well and turned around to find no Inuyasha.

'Baka! Why can't he just be normal?'

'Because has inuyasha.'

'Right….hey what? Who are you?'

'You. Now go find inuyasha'

Kagome shook out of her thoughts. The heat really was getting to her. She was talking to herself.

She walked back to the house and found Inuyasha on the ground right outside the door. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" he looked up.

"I tripped over that big rock." He pointed to a rock as big as a quarter sticking out of the ground she shook her head and helped him up. After what seemed like forever, Kagome popped out the well and jumped out onto the ancient ground.

"Why do you need this?" Inuyasha whined throwing thepacks out of the well. "Because I got some stuff I have to get that's all." "Oh okay, whatever."

He decided he had to let it go. No arguing. He wasn't in the mood. Kagome made him leave right when they found out where Naraku was hiding. He might be there still. But they had to hurry.

Inuyasha started to walk really fast leaving Kagome to run after him. Kagome finally caught up with him when they got to the village. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped in her arms.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome said out of breath. She gave a hug and put him down. "Shippo where's Sango?" Shippo smiled at her. "In the garden." Kagome nodded and walked towards the garden trying to catch her breath. "Kagome! You're back!" Kagome smiled, despite her energy being drained.

"Sango I feel bad aboutus having toleave when we found Naraku." "It's okay. Really.Inuyasha don't seem mad." Kagome thought. 'He isn't really acting mad. I wonder what's up with him.'

"So what about It kagome?"Sango looked at Kagome awkwardly. "Is he still there?" Sango shrugged. "Maybe…we can try." Kagome nodded. "So can we get goin?" "Yes. Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha came running a few Seconds later.

"What is it?" "We gotta go defeat Naraku! He may still be there." "Feh! I doubt it! This stupid wench made me leave right when we found his whereabouts." He folded his arms. 'Guess it was too good to be true. He is mad.' Miroku walked over. "I take it the vacation's over?" "Yep, let's go!"

Sango grabbed Kirara and she transformed carrying Miroku and Sango and Shippo.Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto hisback as he caught Naraku's scent.' His scents really close...wierd.' They quietly went towards it when Naraku jumped out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Come on! Remember the plan," Kagome yelled. She was tired of this bastard always ruining the fun.' We need to defeat him in order for my plan to work.Inuyasha snuck behind Naraku as Kagome shot him with an arrow. Naraku dodged it just as he got hit with Sango's Kantana. Naraku got up quickly and Kirara bit him (AN: She does do that right?) Naraku stumbled back and finally realized Inuyasha wasn't their, but it was too late. Inuyasha did a wind scar and he fell back not able to move. Then Kagome shot him with an arrow in the heart. Naraku screamed and yelled and moaned. Not even minutes later, he had vanished into thin air.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha concerned. "Is it him? Did we really do it?" Inuyasha sighed not knowing if it was him. "Thank you!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagura. "You killed him." "This was him?" Inuyasha pointed to where he was a few moments before. "Yes!" Inuyasha was in shock. ' We beat him? FINALLY!'

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. Miroku realized his wind tunnel was gone. Sango gave everyone a hug. "We did it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I know! Don't gotta yell! Damn, Wench!" Miroku ran to Sango and gave her another hug. "Kohaku? Isn't he at the village now thatNaraku's dead?" Sango didn't realize it! She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Miroku took this as a chance to grope her. A few minutes in she realized it and slapped him. "Hentai! You walk back to the village!" Miroku put his head down. "Sorry, dear Sango." She got on kirara and helped Shippo up. Miroku got on clumsily. Inuyasha helped kagome up and they took off towards the village with smiles on all their faces.

Okay that's it ppls! Please review the prologue and ill get right to the real first Chappie! I want at least 1 review before the 1st real Chappie gets out k? Well write soon!

Lataz…..

REVIEW!

Click the pretty button….wow!


	2. Great news that leads to Bad words

FIRST OF ALL

I am so sorry that I haven't written in like FOREVER! Well I have typed new chappies. I explain what happened on my profile okay?

SORRY BUNCHES!

I forgot to write one REALLY important thing.

Everytime I update ill try to write down the reviewer's thanks and answers if they have any questions if you guys are still going to read!

THANKIES!

Azusa-chan: Yes it will have Miroku/Sango also! How could I leave them out?

Abby: Oh! Well I was probably not thinking well! Lol. Well I'll keep that in mind when I write.

Celena/Kagome: Yeah I know it was fast but I hate writing battle scenes! Sorry if it wasn't long enough for you!

AND ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS, THANKS!

I'm not gonna write down everyone but thank you ALLLLLL!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN inuyasha or any of these characters in this fic.

Better. Much better. Here's the first Chappie. Well the REAL 1st Chappie.

They were in a hurry to get back to tell everyone the great news. "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled about half way into the journey. He stopped with Kirara soon following. "What wench?" Kagome yawned sleepily and held her side. "I hate to be the person to stop the journey back but…I don't feel good at all."

Inuyasha helped her slide off his back. "Kagome, are you alright?" She nodded and shooed away Miroku's helping hand. 'Not like you at all Kagome….what's wrong with you?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Sango and Miroku ask her what was wrong with no reply. "Its okay you guys, I'm fine. Let's get going." Sango sighed.

"Kagome, not this time, right Inuyasha?" He thought for a moment and nodded "She's right. No more jewels or Naraku. We've got a lot of time to spare. So sleep or eat or whatever you humans need to do." He tried to be nice and caring but his ego wouldn't let him as usual. Kagome looked like she wanted to argue but held back after Inuyasha started unpacking the sleeping bags and walked into the woods.

'See he's not to mean. He can be nice sometimes. Give him a chance.' She giggled to herself. 'Yeah Right. Inuyasha's the one who won't give me a chance.' "Kagome!" She broke out of her thoughts as Sango called her. She walked faster to avoid having any arguments.

"So you dropped it Baka?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I didn't mean to…" He muttered shuffling his feet. "That had all my stuff in it! My food, clothes, and everything. This can't get any worse. Plus I'm gonna start my…" Kagome calmed down. 'He's a man Kagome. At least you gave Sango you're medicine to keep safe. Give him some credit. At least he looks sorry.' She smiled slowly and felt a small drop of liquid on her head.

She looked up and felt another. "Does anyone else feel that?" They looked at her weird because of her sudden mood change. "What Kagome?" "That….Water?" They all shook her heads. She ran towards the meadow, avoiding the tree limbs and vines. She pushed her way out through the last bush and looked ahead.

"Dammit! It's raining. I suppose you want me to look for a shelter?" Inuyasha said behind Kagome. "She looked at him with a pleading look. 'Normally this would suck but I got to. I lost that bag thing.' He nodded "Don't think this it a normal thing wench." She smiled despite her sucky luck. Inuyasha came back a few minutes later. "I found a place but its 2 small caves. Only enough room for 2 people in each one. But there's lots of demons around. So I think I'll sit outside." Kagome looked at him unbelievingly. "No Inuyasha. You should be exhausted. You should sleep inside."

He shook his head and slowly let it droop. "Well…I know that monk and her can protect themselves but…" Miroku nodded. "Kagome, I think Inuyasha is trying to say that you don't feel good and he doesn't want you hurt." Kagome looked at Sango and she nodded. "Is that it Inuyasha?" "Feh. It's not my fault you can't protect yourself because you're a weak human." Kagome glared at him.

"Will you ever learn?" Miroku shook his head. "Well are you coming or not?" Inuyasha grunted. They followed quietly. A few moments later they arrived. 'He is right. Its itty bitty.' Inuyasha unpacked the sleeping bags with Miroku's help and laid them in the caves. "So who sleeps where?" They looked around. "Um….guys sleep in one and girls in the other." Miroku nodded. "Okay Sango."

He turned and told inuyasha something and earned a bonk on the head. "Kagome. Is it just me or has Miroku been acting non Hentai?" She nodded and grabbed the bottle of strong medicine from Sango. "Yeah he hasn't groped for a while. Well besides today but other than that…not for about a week. That's a miracle for him." "Yeah…I mean….nevermind."

Kagome drank some of the liquid and read the bottle. "Great. Its drowsy." She turned her attention back to Sango. "What is it?" "Well…now that he's not all groping, he seems sorta cute." Kagome smiled and nodded. "So you like him?" Sango shook her head. "No! I said he was cute." "So. That means you like him basically. So, just tell me, do you?" She looked at kagome to make sure she wasn't gonna tell. "yes I do but don't tell him." Kagome smiled and giggled. " Promise. I have an idea." Kagome smirked. "Well there's only room for 2 people so I'll let you sleep by Miroku." "No! I don't want him to know." Kagome smiled more. "No I'll say I wanna sleep by Inuyasha because I need to talk to him." Sango looked at her unsure. "Okay…."

Kagome quickly got up and held her stomach. She slowly walked outside to the dripping darkness. "Miroku. Come here." He came over to her underneath a nearby thick tree. "I really need to talk to Inuyasha so, will you sleep in the other room. It may take a while." She expected a perverse comment but got a "Sure. No problem Kagome." And he walked off to the other side of the rocky hill. Her head throbbed then she felt dizzy. Despite that she smiled knowing how good she just did then realized. 'I have to sleep by inuyasha. Oh well no big deal though.'

She smiled to herself and went into the cave where inuyasha sat. "Hey Wench. Where's the bouzo?" She laughed and pointed outside. "He's in the other cave. Sango has to talk to him so I have to sleep here tonight." Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha turned to her. "Outside."

'Come on! You've controlled your youkai this long. Keep on.' "Why don't you come in here? It's too uncomfortable out there." She put on her best pouting face. "No. Ill be okay." She shook her head. She was so NOT in the mood for this. "Will you just let you ego down for once? Sleeping in the same cave as me isn't that bad!" He turned to her. "What do you mean wench!" "I mean get over it. You can't be mister big dog all the time!" She yelled. Her anger rose. Inuyasha had to tick her off. "Nothing to get over. I just don't want to sleep by a worthless weak human."

He came over to her and stood over her. 'She always was sexier when she was pissed…DAMN! Don't think that' He loved making her mad. It turned him on. Little innocent Kagome saying dammit or shit. It blew his mind.

'I can't count the number of times I've had to go in the forest to get rid of the evidence of the excitement…..she hasn't said it a lot tho….'he thought to himself. He wanted to see if she could say it again for him. "That's not my fault though and you know it bitch. That's why you shut up." She got up and stood right in front of him. "FUCK YOU INUYASHA!"

CLIFFY! Sorry guys. Inuyasha usually doesn't stand that. Well what will he say? Will he be mad or what? Stay tuned!

Thankies for the reviews! .

Chappie 2 in 2 reviews please!

PEACE OUT!

blondi51 .

Click the button!


	3. Going for it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this fic.

I'm just going to put this chappie and another one up cause I just want to. LOL

Okay thank you guys so much and keep it up.

Sorry about the cliffy….I was so sleepy I could have died lol.

Well neways…..HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! .

Chappie 2: Going for it

Inuyasha gasped and looked into her eyes. So mysterious and furious. Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms gently and pulled her to him and carefully pressed his lips to hers. 'What the hell? Inuyasha's kissing me!' Kagome held in her gasp and urge to pull him closer.

'Dammit! What the fuck did I do that for? Hey, she isn't pulling away.' Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Kagome's eyes where closed. 'She looks just as beautiful with her eyes closed. Damn I'm being mushy.' He put an arm around her back and pulled her closer. She got on her tip toes to get closer and put her arms cautiously around his neck. 'Okay….you've waited forever for this…go for it.' Inuyasha licked her lips hoping for entrance. She allowed not even thinking.

'Kagome! HELLO! You just let him go for it! That's so-'

'Shut up! I'm gonna enjoy this.' She shut her conscience out and realized inuyasha was inside her mouth and he was….growling. He didn't even realize he was growling, well a mix between a growl and whine. Kagome did though and she finally got it. 'Inuyasha likes me.'

She deepened the kiss and twisted her finger around a lock of his hair. 'Okay so she does like me…' The Hanyou held back a smile and pushed her against the cave wall. Not hard but enough to get her attention. Kagome felt the wall behind her back and pulled him closer then moved her hands up and down his muscular back. 'He feels so good. Maybe that cough syrup is getting to me.' Inuyasha emotions rushed at her touch. 'Shit! I can't help it! I need her.'

He kissed her softly and let go and looked at her eyes. Full of lust and happiness. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the open sleeping bag. "Kagome?" He asked softly knowing she knew what he was talking about. A few moments passed, and then she finally answered. "Yes Inuyasha." He nodded and kissed her softly and laid her on the sleeping bag.

Kagome Smiled and looked into his amber eyes. He got down beside her and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled him on top of her and moved so he was now on bottom. He pulled her to his lips and kissed her hungrily. She grabbed his Kimono and started to slide it off. She stopped pulling when she got to his waist.

'She really wants to. Keep it sane.' Inuyasha shook out of his thoughts as he felt a warm feel on his abs. He looked down and saw Kagome kissing around his bellybutton and going to his quickly rising and falling chest. She got to his collarbone and nibbled. Inuyasha lay there. Speechless at how good it felt and how awestruck he was that Kagome was so daring. She got to his mouth and ran her tongue on his lips then kissed him. Inuyasha growled when she moved down again to kiss him. She ignored him and kissed his chest then his warm, hot abs.

When she got to his waist she nibbled, kissed and sucked lightly. Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore. He sat up and took Kagome's uniform top off. She just sat there when he was done. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. 'She has such great curves and her breasts look so….' He couldn't finish as he stared at her black lace bra covering her breasts.

Kagome pushed him back down and finished her kissing by his waist then pulled down his kimono to his hipbones. 'Take it slow Kagome. Just do it gradually. I'm sure it'll drive him crazy.' She lightly ran the tip of her tongue over her his hipbone and nibbled. Inuyasha held back his groans and whines as best as he could. That was his weak spot. The spot that made his emotions go crazy and his feelings and senses tingle. And here Kagome was kissing and nibbling. 'Damnnnnnnnnn!' Inuyasha held back but put his hands on her shoulder blades and whined. 'I need her.' 'No! I don't. It's just a little kissing. Stop it!' 'Dammit Kagome! I don't care what you say but this part of you does need her.' Inuyasha fought the youkai out of his mind for now.

Kagome continued but added more. Inuyasha's Youkai came back. The Hanyou whined and groaned. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" They both stopped and looked towards the entrance of the cave. There stood Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "I told you guys something was going on!" Shippo said bouncing. "Who knew my thoughts were correct though." Miroku shook his head and stepped back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango went to leave when Kagome jumped up. "No Sango! Its not….don't leave." She quickly turned around to look at her. "Kami Kagome…you're in a black….bra." Miroku said holding back a smile. Kagome had told them about those a few months back. He still didn't think she needed to wear one. 'There's no reason though. Why? They're held up enough.' He still pondered this when Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the other cave leaving a confused Inuyasha.

Sango let go of Kagome as they got in the other cave. "Kagome? What was that?" Kagome held her arm where Sango just let go. "It's not like a big deal. We just….I dunno how it happened Sango." She looked at her with a questioning glance. "You don't know how? Well it looked like you knew what you were doing." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well yeah….but I Don't KNOW how it happened. I mean me and Inuyasha were arguing and then the next thing I felt was his lips on mine."

Sango looked into her eyes to find any reason not to believe her. "So…did you like it?" Kagome smile turned into a frown as she thought. 'Don't lie to your best friend. You LOVED it. You've waited forever for this and finally it came.' She nodded. "Yes. I did Sango. I mean since were letting out secrets…I've waited forever for this." Sango didn't look surprised. "I knew all along you had a thing for him. Miroku always said he knew Inuyasha had a thing for you. A BIG thing. But I never put much thought in it." Kagome smiled and lay on the sleeping bag.

"So Sango, what happened when I was gone?" She followed suit on the other sleeping bag. "Nothing really. We just talked the whole time. Little things. Not much. " "Oh yeah. Sorry." She shook her head. "But he still didn't grope you?" The young woman shook her head and looked at kagome with a sparkle in her violet eyes. "No he didn't. It was…different." Kagome gave her a knowing glance and lay on her back.

"I'm so sleepy Sango. I think it's a good idea to sleep in here huh?" Sango nodded and pulled the cover over herself. "Yeah Miroku's probably having trouble talking to him." They both laughed and said their goodnights.

Meanwhile….With the guys

Inuyasha pulled up his kimono and looked at Miroku who was now staring at him. "What, Monk?" The little kitsune looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Inuyasha. WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KAGOME?" Miroku laughed and looked at the Hanyou for an answer. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, nothing runt, you just came in at the wrong time." Shippo glared at him and went over to him. "You better of not done this before or I'll" Inuyasha bonked him on the head leaving a very big bump. "You know as well as I do that if I did you would have smelled it."  
Shippo sighed and held his head. Miroku looked at them confusingly and began to open his mouth.

"Inuyasha, how did you do such a thing? I haven't got anything like that." Miroku looked at him with admiration. He just stood there. "Stop staring okay?" The monk looked away. "One question and I will leave you be." "Fine. What is it?" Inuyasha shot at the monk

"Was it good?" The Hanyou turned to him. "No! She…. was…. um…. no." "Whatever you say. Well we have to get back to the village tomorrow so I think we should go to sleep." The monk lay down on a sleeping bag. Kirara and Shippo lay in the corner as Inuyasha sat by the entrance. 'I hope that she won't be pissed off tomorrow and act all weird.' He swept the thoughts out of his head and dozed off to a much needed rest.

Kagome's dream

_"No! Inuyasha! Don't! She's dead. It's not real!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand and followed her into the dark wet cave. "INUYASHA! Don't just leave me here!" They walked forward leaving Kagome by herself. She quickly ran after them. When she caught up to them she was panting. "Inuyasha... don't do it. Don't leave me." The black haired priestess looked at Kagome with dead eyes._

"_Girl. Go I must take him with me. It's a promise to the one he loves." They walked on. Kagome felt a tear go down her cheek. "Inuyasha. I need you. I LOVE YOU! Don't leave me!" Inuyasha stopped walking and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes. _

"_Inuyasha. Don't listen to that girl. She's a nescience." The Hanyou didn't move. He just stood and looked at the ground with no emotion in his eyes just like his half brother Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha. I mean it. I love you and always will." He clenched his fist and turned to look at Kagome. After a long while he turned to Kikyo. _

"_Sorry. But it isn't happening Kikyo. You never liked me for who I am. Now you want me to go to hell with you. For fucks sake. And If I really think about it, no if I just put a little thought into it, Kagome is the one I'd rather be with." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha unbelievingly. He walked away from Kikyo to Kagome and grabbed her hands. _

"_Come on Wench. Lets get out of here and take a bath. I feel gross." Kagome giggled and walked with him to the hot spring leaving Kikyo alone. Thankfully the hot spring was very close. When they got there Kagome sat on a rock. Inuyasha took his shirt off and came to her. "I love you so much Kagome." She just sat there in shock as her kissed her on the lips. Soft and gentle. Then Kagome slid her shirt off then her skirt. Inuyasha smirked and came in for the kill... _END OF DREAM.

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "You runt! Get back here with that!" Shippo ran from Inuyasha with a cup of ramen noodles not yet cooked. Kagome stretched and yawned. "Inuyasha! Why can't you get a different cup of ramen?" They both stopped in their tracks. "Because this is the last cup! I'm hungry."

Sango looked at Kagome and shook her head in disapproval. "They've been at it for about 30 minutes." The Hanyou stopped running. Kagome noticed the look on his face and remembered her dream. The pouting face that she loved so much. "Shippo let Inuyasha have the ramen." Everyone looked at Kagome with disbelief. 'Kagome let me have the ramen and not that runt? No way.' "What? All I said was that Inuyasha should have it. He is bigger after all. He needs his… um… protein." They went on with their packing up and Kagome was relieved.

About 10 minutes later they were all ready to go. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back like normal. The others gave them suspicious looks. "What got a staring problem? Let's get going." Inuyasha took off towards the village with the others following closely behind.

They were going fast to get there. It was about 10:00 in the morning when they reached the village.

The gang got off and quickly started to spread the news. Naraku was gone for good! They all decided they would have a party to celebrate that night. It was about 5:00 that evening and Kagome had a very important question to ask Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. But how she would she didn't know.

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay that's the end. Well a little bit of um….lemony almost….well I'm tired so I have no idea what I would call it! Well, hope you guys liked it!

THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Please keep reviewing!

Reviewers: OKAY!

Me: You better. Please. Well anyways…..no reviews no chappies! Muhahahahahhahahahahaha! Well besides this one.

Okay I'm done. Lol.

Mysteries and Questions: Kagome pops the question. Kagome and Inuyasha are acting like nothing happened. This makes the rest of the gang start to forget too. They have a party to celebrate Naraku's death. No one thinks anything of it when Kagome and Inuyasha go into the forest alone. What will happen?

Well Until Next Chappie!

LATERZZZZZZZ!

blondi51 .

Click the button again!

ya know ya wanna!


	4. Mysteries and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show "Inuyasha"

Okay pplz! Thank you much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. If you have any comments, ideas or questions that you really need to know. Without everyone else seeing, email me it's on my profile.

Okay well here's the

THANKIES:

Chappie 3: Mysteries and Questions

Kagome looked around the happy cheering village for Sango. 'No sign of her. Oh I know where she is! Duh, Kagome!' She walked over to the hut on the eastern side of the village where Sango and her brother Kohaku were standing. "Hey Kagome! Did you help decorate?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. Sango can I ask you a question?" The young woman looked at her a nodded.

"Well, I was wondering" "Miss Sango and Kagome! Thank you so very much for what you have done for us!" A little boy said to them as Kagome was talking. She knelt down to the boy's level. "You're welcome. It was our pleasure." Kagome said with a smile. The little boy grinned and ran to join his friends.

"Sango there's so many people here. Can we go to the hot spring?" Sango nodded. "But we have to be back in time for the celebration." Kagome nodded. She grabbed two towels out of her bag Inuyasha found before she woke up that morning. "Kagome are you gonna grab you're shampoo?" Kagome nodded and shook her head to rid of her slowness. "Sorry Sango. I have a lot on my mind." "I understand." Kagome grabbed the little bag out of her suitcase and walked with Sango towards the Hot Spring.

"So Sango. I was wondering if…well…Since we defeated Naraku…if you, Miroku and Inuyasha would like to come live in my time." Sango stopped walking to look and her friend. "Well can Kohaku come too?" Kagome nodded and smiled. "Of course. I have so much in my time to show you. It'll be so fun!" Kagome said persuasively.

Sango began walking towards the hot spring with Kagome following closely behind. "Well, I guess I could. There's school there for Kohaku and there is a lot there." "So you will?" Sango stopped walking as they reached the spring. "Yes. I will." Kagome gave Sango a hug and jumped up and down. "It'll be so fun!" Sango smiled and slipped her clothes off as Kagome did the same.

"So do you think Inuyasha and Miroku would go?" Sango sank into the warm water before answering the question. Kagome sighed and dunked her head completely under the water. She came up for a breath a few seconds later with her hair soaked wet. She grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well I'm almost certain that Miroku will say yes. Inuyasha may but it may take some convincing." Kagome thought about what Sango had just said. 'She acts like me and Inuyasha never did anything. Did she forget or will Inuyasha still be stubborn?' 'Come on kagome. Inuyasha went for you and now you think he's gonna stay here where nobody really accepts him? Get real.' 'Yeah that's right. I really need to get this all off my shoulder. I'm talking to myself again.' She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked around for Sango.

Nowhere to be seen. Kagome panicked. 'Where is she? God kagome calm down. She's just probably rinsing her hair off.' Sure enough she was right. Sango came up face to face with a frightened Kagome. "What's wrong?" The miko laughed it off. "Oh I was just being weird again." She looked at her suspiciously and shook her head. "Well let me wash my hair and we'll head back to the village." They both nodded and finished their washing.

With the guys

"So Baka, why the hell did you have to make us help?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. They were now helping with the children because a certain monk's inability to say no to women.

"Well inuyasha, unlike someone I know, I listen to women and don't tell them to shut up." "Feh! It's not my fault they complain so much." "They won't complain if you please them and fix the problem. How little you know."

Inuyasha shook the little boy off his foot and went to Miroku. "I Do Know!" Miroku looked at him disbelievingly. "Maybe a little bit but so what!" The monk laughed and tried to get one of the little ones to stop crying. 'Thanks to this dumb monk we'll be caught with these pups all day.' Miroku got up and left the hut leaving Inuyasha all by himself.

"Hello! GET BACK HERE MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled as the kids started crying. He tried to help them with his attempts but they were useless. "Come on it'll be okay. Don't cry pups. Ummm…wanna bottle?" They cried louder. Inuyasha ears went back and he closed his eyes. 'I can't take this loud sound!' The piercing noise filled his head. Just at the right time Miroku walked in with the children's mothers.

"Thank you two very much!" The mothers replied as they picked up their children and walked out the door. "What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" The Hanyou looked at Miroku angrily. "You left me with those brats!"

The monk laughed and smiled. "I saw Sango and Kagome coming up the trail. They looked in the best mood I've ever seen them in." "Wow." Inuyasha spat out and walked out the hut leaving Miroku by himself. 'Why must he be such a baka sometimes?' Miroku thought.

Back with Kagome

They had just gotten back and were walking around the village. "Well Sango, I guess I should go ask Inuyasha and Miroku if they wanna come too." Sango nodded and told her good luck and went towards the other side of the village. 'So just ask Miroku first. He most likely will say yes then to Inuyasha. The more challenging one.'

She spotted Inuyasha. 'No not him yet.'

She saw Miroku came out of a hut right after. "Miroku! Hold on!" Miroku stopped in his tracks and waved at kagome. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out then walked towards Miroku. "Yes Kagome?" Kagome smiled.

"Well since we have defeated Naraku I was hoping you would come to my time with me. Sango and Kohaku are already coming." The monk grinned and bowed. "Yes I would be honored." Kagome giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Miroku, you can't be that polite in my time." Miroku nodded. "Okay ill watch Inuyasha's attitude."

"No please don't." Kagome laughed. "Do you think Inuyasha will go too?" Miroku nodded. "Yes of course. He has a thing for you. " Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well I'm gonna go ask him. Thank you Miroku!" She jogged towards the tree Inuyasha usually sat in. "Your welcome!" He called back.

She smiled and finally got to Inuyasha in the tree. "Inuyasha I need to ask you-" "Look wench." He pointed to the sun setting over the horizon. "It's beautiful." It was. The purple, blue and pink, much better than the sunsets in her time. Just like the stars were so much clearer here too.

Kagome felt more nervous as she leaned against the tree. 'She smells nervous and anxious. What's up with her?' Inuyasha looked down to see her leaning on the tree trunk. "What were you gonna say?" Kagome looked up quickly, trying to find her words.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you-" Kagome stopped talking as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kaede. "Kagome, Inuyasha, the celebration is starting. Come!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch and folded his arms. "Is there ramen?" Kaede nodded.

"I had some in my bag you found this morning Inuyasha." Kagome explained. Inuyasha started to walk with Kaede and Kagome towards where the celebration was being held. A few moments later they arrived to see the whole area decorated. Big Banners made of old kimono's stitched together that said He is Gone!

It was beautiful. Kohaku was sitting next to a girl holding her hand. She looked at him with a loving glance and giggled. Sango was laughing to something Miroku said. Which was really unusual. Inuyasha immediately ran to where the ramen was taking as much as he could before Kaede scolded him. He then walked to a grassy clear area and began to eat.

Kagome went over to him and sat across from him. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her and put his food down. "What?" She smiled. "Can I talk to you later?" "Sure wench. Anytime." She nodded and walked off to help out with a big smile on her face. 'Okay later but when is the right time?' she closed out her thoughts to help with the children.

Midnight

The party was still going strong. Kagome and Sango had finally got Inuyasha and Miroku to play a game from her time. Pin the tail on the donkey. "This is the dumbest thing ever! Why do we gotta waste our time?" Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Did you already forget? We defeated Naraku! We got a lot of time." Inuyasha folded his arms and pouted as Kagome explained the rules.

After everyone said they got it they all got in line. Well there was Sango and Kagome and 4 kids including Shippo playing the first round. Next round Inuyasha and Miroku were playing. The kids went first. Inuyasha and Miroku took turns spinning them. Kagome and Sango had a "bitch fit" As Inuyasha said when he spun the littlest boy too fast.

It was Sango's turn and Miroku gently put a cloth over her eyes and put the tail in her hand. "Okay Sango. Here we go." He spun her around and helped her keep from falling when she went towards the donkey board on the side of a boulder. She quickly stuck it on and pulled off her blindfold. To everyone's surprise it was right beside it. The little ones groaned and Kagome told Sango good job before she went up to the plate.

Inuyasha put the blindfold on her and gave her the tail. "Okay wanna spin fast or slow?"

Kagome shook her head. "In the middle." "Okay" He spun her just enough so she wouldn't be really pissed off at him. 'I usually love pissing her off but now isn't the time. It is a party after all. Let them all have fun I guess.' His youkai silently talked back. 'You know you're having fun too.' Inuyasha didn't have time to answer before snapping back at just the right time as usual to catch Kagome right before she hit the floor. She said "Thanks" and walked towards the boulder still dizzy. "Right….here!" She stuck it to the boulder and took her blindfold off. It was RIGHT were Sango's was! Everyone laughed and even Inuyasha chuckled a bit but stopped after people noticed.

The next round was just Miroku and Inuyasha because the children went to eat dessert. Miroku went first and Sango spun him with all her might making him far to dizzy. She helped him balance and he went straight for the boulder. Well almost straight.

He put it on and it ended up not even on the board! The gang laughed as Miroku took his blindfold off to see the damage. He chuckled and said "Cant win everytime." That ended the laughs with his cocky comment.

Inuyasha came up and put his blindfold on. "I am so gonna win and leave you all in the dust." Kagome spun him hard. He was dizzy but tried not to show it. He walked to the boulder slowly and put it on the other side off the board. Everyone cracked up. Seeing Inuyasha so sure of himself do just as bad as Miroku, worse than the girls.

Inuyasha quickly removed his blindfold to see what he had done that was so funny. He looked to see that it was far away from the girls. Inuyasha walked away not agreeing with them and not wanting to listen to them laugh.

Kagome followed closely behind. Miroku and Sango laughed as they walked towards the feast area. Inuyasha walked into the forest knowing Kagome was following him. Kagome didn't say anything but she knew that she was acknowledged.

After a while, Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and turned around to face Kagome. "Why were you following me?" Kagome avoided his amber gaze and looked at her feet. "Well I was wondering if we could have that talk." Inuyasha looked at her thoroughly. 'What is it with this talk?'

Kagome looked at him with her chocolate eyes. "So you said anytime so is now okay?" Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a tall tree. Kagome looked at the little stump in the middle of the clearing and took it as a chance to sit down.

"So what do you wanna ask wench?" "Well since we have defeated Naraku…" Kagome fumbled her words. "Yeah?" "I've asked Miroku and Sango already. They agreed." Inuyasha grew impatient. "Spit it out Kagome!" "Will you come to my time with us?" Inuyasha stood there for a moment and closed his deep amber eyes.

'Oh Kami. What should I do? He's gonna say no.' Kagome rested her head on her hands and looked at Inuyasha for any movement besides his rising and falling chest and occasional breeze move his glistening silver hair. After what seemed like forever Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked into Kagome's.

"Yeah I'll go." Kagome smiled and jumped up and down and ran to Inuyasha to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him. 'Don't let you're ego ruin it.' Inuyasha sighed and put his arms gently around her. 'Oh Kami. This feels so right. Me in his arms.' She smiled and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha let go of her a few moments later. Kagome went to put her head down in disappointment but found she couldn't as Inuyasha cupped her face in his hand. The leaves swirled on the ground and the tree's branches made comforting noises as the wind picked up.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and gently lowered his head to touch her lips enveloping her with his love. Kagome closed her eyes gently and stood on her tip toes. They put their arms around each other and got closer as their hair blew behind them in magnificent trails. Kagome ran her fingers on his neck and rubbed his ears as Inuyasha trembled with her every touch. Kagome pulled away for a look at Inuyasha. He just smiled at her and let her go. Kagome giggled and they walked together to the village. When they got back they walked their separate ways.

They had all gone to sleep but of course Inuyasha was up early. And because of what Inuyasha hadn't found he woke everyone else up. "Kagome? I haven't seen her." Miroku said as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Inuyasha. This little one saw her last." Kaede said as she gently pushed a young girl in front of Inuyasha. "Where is she?" Inuyasha tried to say as nicely as he could. "Last night she was talking to a demon. He had a few others with him. They looked like wolf demons my father showed me in a booklet once. He told her to do something. She yelled no then he took her away."

ANOTHER CLIFFY!

SoRrY but I LoVe ThEm. LoLoLoLoLo!

Okay well I'm done with this chappie. If you got anything to say. Say it. No Flames tho. Please.

Okay well 3 more reviews til next chappie.

Next chappie: Feelings Unknown

Inuyasha and the gang look at Koga's cave to find nothing. They search and search. Inuyasha is really afraid of losing her. He finds a clue and it makes it sound really bad. For Kagome and Inuyasha.

Well see you guys laterz!

blondi51

Use mouse and press button to see a kitty Kat break-dance! (Results will vary if you don't have an imagination like me) ;)


	5. Inuyasha to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…Inuyasha…Kagome….Sango…Miroku…or anyone of anything…besides my boyfriend! I OWN HIM! MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**THANKIES:**

**Thanks you guys! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SORRY BOUT THE lemon. Lol there will be one. But it can't be on this site right? I'm confused. LOL**

**Okay well thank ya pplz for the reviews. Anyone want another chappie? Hope so cause here it is!**

**Chappie 4: Inuaysha to the rescue!**

The little girl put her hands behind her back and quickly left the room. Inuyasha stood there with his hand on the tetsuiga. 'Koga. That little bastard took her! Why the fuck would he wanna try something like that!" Sango had her katana on her back, ready. Miroku walked to the door ready to run out if Inuyasha burst.

The Hanyou took his eyes of the floor and walked towards the door. "Whoever's coming come on. That asshole's going down once and for all." Sango ran to get Kirara as Miroku ran over to Kaede. "Will you please keep an eye out for Shippo?" "Yes Miroku. Bring Kagome back safe."

He nodded and ran to Sango and got on Kirara's back. Inuyasha looked behind him one last time to make sure they were ready before he took off towards Koga's Cave.

Later…

A while later they arrived at his cave. Inuyasha looked around to find only one of the wolf tribe. He ran to him and grabbed him by the greenish shirt he was wearing and picked him up off the ground.

"Where's Koga?" The youkai looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Um…I…he….I dunno." Inuyasha ripped his claws through the mans shirt. "Tell me dammit!" He grabbed his throat. "Inuyasha! Don't kill him! He's the only lead we have!" Sango yelled on Kirara. Inuyasha loosed his grip as the man started to talk.

"He's….in…..the…..the…..valley." Inuyasha looked at him cautiously and dropped him. "Where in the valley!" The man coughed or tried then went on. "The gulley on the northeastern corner. In there." Inuyasha nodded and turned to run towards the valley then stopped. "You better not be lying. Or I'll kill your ass!" They took off towards the valley. 'Thank Kami its close. When I get there Koga's gonna taste a lot of his blood.'

Inuyasha growled and ran faster.

At the gulley

A short time later they arrived. Inuyasha looked towards the gulley and started to run but fell down shortly after he started. 'Damn! What the hell was that?' He held his head as he tried to get up again and he got dizzy and sat back down. 'Fuck! It feels like my stomach is churning.'

He slowly got up and walked to the edge to look in the gulley. He leaned over to see and saw dark silhouette on the very bottom. He stood tall and jumped down the deep area once he felt the bad feeling go away. "Inuyasha, hold on!" Sango yelled as Kirara flew down after him. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he saw a green and white pile.

Sango jumped off and ran to the mysterious figure and knelt down to feel it. "Inuyasha. It's Kagome's uniform." "You didn't think I wouldn't know that would you?" He walked over and picked up the clothes. 'Damn. I'm glad it's only her uniform. But since her clothes are off who knows what that asshole Koga is trying right now.

With Kagome

Kagome looked towards the cave entrance where the guards stood waiting for Inuyasha's arrival. Koga looked at his dream woman. "Kagome, please answer my question." "What question?" She spat out.

"Will you be my mate." "No not in a million years Koga. I've been nice to you for to long. Inuyasha will come get me and-" Koga shook his head. "A little disrespectful but we can fix that with time. As for your little mutt face, we can also fix that with time."

Kagome glared at her kidnapper. "Koga! I want out of here! When did you become so mean?" He chuckled slightly and held Kagome's face in his hands. Kagome tried to push him away but couldn't with the ropes keeping her legs and arms away from being able to do any harm. "My dear. I'm not mean. I'm doing anything to get what I want and that is you."

He kissed her lips softly. Kagome pulled away. "Ruic!" A young wolf youkai ran up to them. "I need you to put on double guard. I am going to take Kagome into the other chamber." The demon nodded and ran off as Koga looked at Kagome with his piercing blue eyes. "Lets go now." He picked her up and tried to hold on as she squirmed. Finally he got to the chamber and lay her down on the ground.

Kagome looked at him cautiously. "Ill let you go on one condition. You mate with me." Kagome scrunched up her nose. "Not in a million years!" "Okay then. I'll force it then keep you here." Koga came over to her and knelt down. When he felt her Red lace bra Kagome jumped. 'Oh my. He's really gonna do it.' She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.

Koga looked at her and shook his head. "He isn't going to help you Kagome." She glared at him. "Don't you dare Koga. I'm not EVER GOING TO!" She yelled. He laughed and looked down at her. "You look better than I ever imagined." "Jerk." She spat out. He pulled her shirt over her head. "KOGA STOP, DAMMIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He mumbled something as he looked down at her revealing red and black lace panties. "We are going to have fun."

Back with the gang…

Inuyasha and the gang were going as fast as they could down in the gulley looking for any sign of Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't catch a smell of her. 'Damn how did I let her be by herself? I should've known she'd do something dumb.' He looked at the ground. "Inuyasha!" He looked up and saw some of the wolf youkai trying to cut up Sango and Miroku. He ran over and helped them finish the battle.

Afterwards they tried to figure out where they had come from. But too soon Inuyasha heard voices. They all stopped walking as he listened closer. "Yeah Koga is going to have a mate by the end of the night." "Sure Ayame. Whatever. Cant we talk about something else other than that human?" Inuyasha growled and jumped out at them. "There's the cave." Miroku said as Inuyasha pushed the girls aside. "Inuyasha! We'll take care of them you go get Kagome." Inuyasha nodded and ran in the cave. 'Yes I can smell her scent.' He followed it and as he got closed more demons came out of nowhere it seemed. He took out his tetsuiga and slashed through them as he made his way to Kagome.

Again with the changing scenes….TO KAGOME

"Hold still Kagome." Koga growled as he tried to take off her bra. She moved around and squirmed to keep him from getting hold of it. A scream was heard. "What the hell?" Koga shook his head. "Oh well. I'll get this done before mutt gets here." He unclipped it and tried to slip it over her shoulders. Kagome held her arms to the ground. "Get off her you bastard!" Koga jumped as he heard the all too familiar voice. "Excuse me mutt face but can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha threw down Kagome's uniform, growled and lunged forward, tackling Koga to the ground.

'Inuyasha would be a good football player. Too bad it's an American sport.' She watched as Koga struggled to get Inuyasha off him. In the end, Inuyasha knocked Koga out. 'Hope he's dead. Little bastard.' Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome struggling with the ropes. He walked over to her and cut them off with his claws.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" She went to hug him but remember not to move her arms to risk further embarrassment. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her and held back his youkai just to jump at her. "What?" "Um….can you latch this?" She turned around and pointed to the clasp of her bra. Inuyasha looked at her surprised and grabbed the lacey fabric, gently trying to clasp it without hurting her with his claws. After a few attempts he finally got it. "Inuyasha have you seen my clothes?" Inuyasha nodded 'Shit she doesn't have her skirt on either.'

He quickly saw the pile of clothes behind her. He walked over and picked up her all too familiar school uniform. "Oh thanks Inuyasha!" She took it from him and wrapped her arms around him, completely forgetting that she was only wearing her bra and panties. 'Damn. Shit. Why did she have to do that?' He rubbed her back. 'Her skin feels so soft and smooth. What the hell am I saying?' He smiled and pulled away from her.

"No problem." He looked her up and down. 'What is he looking-" She blushed after realizing and quickly put her clothes on. After she was finished she followed Inuyasha out of the cave. "So when are we going to go to your time?" Kagome looked at him surprised. "Oh um…when do you wanna go Inuyasha?" He kept silent for a minute. "Today would be okay I guess. You probably miss your family." 'What's up with him? He's being…nice…wow' Kagome giggled at her thought. Inuyasha ignored it.

When they got to the entrance of the cave Sango hugged Kagome. Miroku was smiling and looked at Inuyasha. "So what'd you say?" Inuyasha tried to think about what he was talking about. "Huh?" "About Kagome's time." "Oh. Yeah." Sango grinned. "So when are we leaving?" "Well, can I go to my time while you guys get ready? So I can get everything ready?" They nodded.

Sango looked at Kagome concerned. "How was your aunt's death?" Kagome shook her head. "We were basically the only people close to her. We were in her will to receive something. She went peacefully." Sango nodded. "Okay let's go." Inuyasha said grumpily. "Okay." Kagome ran over to him and got on his back as Sango and Miroku got on Kirara. "How long is it going to take?" "Not that long." Kagome smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Later

"Kagome?" She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. "Huh?" "We're at the well wench. I'm coming with you." Kagome didn't argue. "Okay let's go." She jumped in and arrived in the dark dusty room a few minutes later. Inuyasha came out right after her. "Come on Inuyasha!" She giggled and ran towards her home with the Hanyou following close behind.

"Mom! Inuyasha and me are here!" Kagome yelled as she got in the house. "Kagome! Come here! I have news!" Inuyasha and Kagome quickly walked to the kitchen. "Yes mom?" She had a sad and happy look on her face. "Dear, Aunt Mirae left us something much more than we thought." Kagome looked at her mother carefully.

"She left us her fortune." Kagome gasped. Inuyasha spoke up, already confused. "Um, so was this lady rich or something?" "Yes Inuyasha. She had a lot of money to her name from her 7 husbands. She was widowed 7 times." Inuyasha nodded and acted like he knew what she was saying. "Here Kagome." She turned around and took the plastic card from her mom.

"What's this?" "A credit card. It has half of the fortune to you. So you have approximately…" Her mother picked up a piece of paper and glanced at it. "16 million. Don't spend it on unnecessary things. It is your aunts money." Kagome looked at her mom with disbelief. "Kagome? Honey, are you okay?" Ms. Higurashi came to Kagome's side, ready to be there if anything bad happened. Kagome nodded and looked at her mom with a smile.

"Mom, Inuyasha and some of my other friends from the feudal era want to come." Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome. "Come where dear?" Kagome smiled at her mother. "Here. Since I'm out of school and I have a job lined up I asked them if they wanted to stay at that house I was drooling over last week." Ms. Higurashi giggled. "Kagome, you'll need a bigger house than a 2 bedroom if they're staying. I have a surprise for you. But don't get too excited." Kagome jumped up and down. "Surprise? For what mama?" "You graduating. Here." Her mother handed her a piece of thick paper with a picture on it. Kagome dropped the paper and looked at her mother quickly before smothering her in a tight hug.

Inuyasha walked over to the paper on the ground and picked it up. There was a big brick house on the paper with a pool in the back and a huge yard. "What's this for?" Kagome turned to him. "It's a huge house and it's mine!" Inuyasha looked at her oddly as she jumped around. "So?" "So? No. Now we'll have room. But first we have to buy furniture." "No honey. It comes with it. You just have to pick the colors of everything and then they'll have it ready soon."

Kagome nodded. "Okay I'll do it now." He mother gave her a thick book and they began looking through it excitedly. Inuyasha didn't care what it looked like, as long as his room wasn't pink.

Back with The Others.

"Kohaku, you have to come! I've already lost you once!" Kohaku had a sad look on his face but looked at his sister with determination. "Sango, I think I love her." Sango shook her head. "Kohaku, you're young. How do you know?" He just sighed. "I know because I noticed that I look and her and she looks at me like you look at Miroku." Sango's face turned red. "No Kohaku that's not-" "Not what? Sango can't you come see us every few days or so?" She looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. "Yeah but Shippo too? Why Shippo?"

"Well, he knows that he couldn't really fit in there even if it means he only gets to see Kagome once in a while, then he will. He doesn't want her to get made fun of for having him around." Sango nodded. "It sounds like it makes sense but knowing Shippo it's odd." She looked at Kohaku a moment before finally making a decision. "Kohaku, you can stay, but don't get hurt. Please don't. If you ever need me I'll be here every 7 days. I'll miss you and I love you." She felt the tears go down her cheeks as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I love you too Sango." She reluctantly let go and saw Miroku coming towards her. When he got to her he looked at her and his brows furrowed. "What happened Sango?" She shook her head and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Kohaku's staying and so is Shippo." Miroku looked like he was confused. "Why?" Sango began to explain it and Kohaku looked at his sister with a smile on his face. 'I'll miss you Sango but you'll come see me right?" "Of course Kohaku." She gave him a hug and Miroku held there belongings in his arms, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back. They'd been gone for 4 hours already.

"Hey you guys come on!" Miroku jumped at Kagome's voice. "Right on time." They followed her to the well as Kagome held the skikon jewel in her hand. Kaede came along with them and took it from Kagome holding it in her hands as she did what Kagome had asked her to. To make sure the well wouldn't seal but wouldn't let any demons in. She did as told and the jewel glowed pink and dissapeard. Kagome gave Kaede a hug and jumped in the well with Sango and Miroku following. Inuyasha said bye to Kaede and jumped in also.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**I know it's not long but this is all I had because I wrote a long one for my other story. I'll start on a new chappie ASAP! Okay thankz!**

**Review!**


	6. Trying to get used to it

**HEY MY PPL!**

**I have…22 reviews! YAYYYYY! I'm so happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Like I asked on my other story, Ill ask you guys, can any of you draw?**

**Cause I have tried and I SUCK! Completely SUCK! Ill give all credit to you so I can put it on my homepage. Just send it to me. My emails on my profile!**

**

* * *

**

**PLUS I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAD A HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK AND I COULDN'T THINK! SSSOOORRRYYY!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, well here's the**

**THANKIES!**

**Gothic Goddess 245: I'll check out your story ASAP. Um, okay a lemon. I'll make one. Not a fuck flick kinda one okay? Sorry ppls that's what I call porno's! Plus I'm checking out your story ASAP too!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: I know Kouga should DIE! The lemon will be laters!**

**Heavens lil cherry: Thanks for telling me that! It was all MUSSED up! Thanx times a 1000000000!**

**Jake cook: Sorry about the spelling. I just type stuff fast when an idea pops into my head.**

**Cervantes1026: Thanks. I'm updating now!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: It's not her first kiss cause she kissed Inuyasha remember? Yeah I forgot too. Lol. He may perish…MUHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay….I hate doing this…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything…including Inuyasha and the characters…**

**

* * *

**

**Chappie 6: Trying to get used to it**

* * *

They arrived on the other side of the well and Sango and Miroku looked around at the darkness. "Come on you guys. Let's go see my mom." They follow her, carrying their belongings. "Mama!" "Yes dear?" Her mom answered from the kitchen.

Kagome waited for the others and her mother sat down in front of the table. "Okay mama, this is Sango, she's helped me a lot. She's like one of my best friends." Sango smiled at her mother.

"This is Miroku." He smiled at her mother and reached out for her hand. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him away. "Stop being a lecher." He mumbled.

Kagome motioned for them to follow her upstairs to her room. "It's a beautiful house Kagome." Sango commented as they reached her room "Thanks! You can sit your stuff in the corner." She said pointing at the farthest corner.

They sat there belongings down, as Kagome went to her dresser and grabbed some pieces of clothing out. "Here you guys." She said tossing some baggy pants and a shirt to the guys that her mom bought earlier.

"They should fit, if they're too big tell me." They nodded and looked at her oddly. "Take turns in the bathroom. Inuyasha you know where its at." They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Try this on Sango, Tell me if it fits right." She threw a shirt about as long as Kagome usually wore. Sango caught it and looked at it, red. "Um…Kagome, I don't think I look good in this kind of thing."

"Sure you do! Try it Sango." She nodded and took her clothes off and slipped it on. "Sango do you have some bra's and panties?" "What's that?" She said pointing to a thong in Kagome's hand.

"It's a kind of underwear. Do you need some?" Sango shook her head. "No it's okay." Kagome threw a pink bra and thong at her anyways.

Kagome grabbed one out of her drawer and showed her how to clip the back and gave her a tight pink shirt that said 'if you want it' on the front and on the back said 'come and get it.' Kagome got dressed quickly and looked to see Sango dressed. "You look amazing Sango!" Kagome said excitedly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

They looked towards the door knowing who it was. "We aren't done yet!" Kagome yelled. She walked to her closet and grabbed some pink sandals for Sango to try on. They fit good and Kagome on and looked got some black ones at herself in the mirror.

She had a tight black shirt on that said, Sexy on it in baby blue and a black mini skirt. She looked at Sango sitting on the bed messing with her bra underneath her shirt. "Come here Sango." She got up and came over. "We're gonna make him want you so bad."

Sango smiled at her best friend. "How?" "Stand still." Kagome said as she put some eye shadow on Sango. "Okay this is mascara. Close your eyes." She said and put some of that on and some glitter on her cheeks and gave her a tube of lip gloss. "Put this on your lips."

Sango did as she was told as Kagome put on her makeup fast. She set down all the makeup and put the lip gloss in her purse when Sango gave it to her.

"HEY! KAGOME! WHY ARE YOU TAKING FOREVER!" Inuyasha yelled from outside the door.

Kagome squirted some perfume on and opened the door. Miroku's jaw dropped as he saw Sango. 'Whoa…look at her' Inuyasha turned around. "Bout time you-" He stopped talking as he saw Kagome. "What Inuyasha?"

He just turned around and shook her out of his thoughts for now. "Let's go Wench." Kagome giggled and walked down the stairs, following everyone.

"Mom, can I borrow the car?" "Yes honey, but be careful. Do you have your license with you." Kagome grabbed it out of her purse. "Yep mom. Thanks. We'll be back later."

Kagome kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door with the others following. "So what is this car thing?" Sango asked. "Well, it's a thing we use to get around quicker."

She stopped talking as they got to it and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and put his hand where his tetsuiga would be. "Damn! I forgot the tetsuiga!" He glared at the little car. "Okay Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she got in the driver's seat. "Come on you guys!" Sango walked over to Kagome's side.

"The other side Sango. You can sit in front with me." Sango cautiously went in front of the car and opened the door and slid in. "It's not scary guys! Come on!." Miroku walked to the back and got in and shut the door.

Inuyasha still stood there. "Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Feh. I don't trust it." Kagome laughed and looked towards Sango. "Some big guy he is, he's scared." She said loud enough to let him hear.

He growled and walked to the other side in the back and got in as the others and shut the door. "Feh, I'm not scared." Kagome turned on the car and they all jumped at the noise. "Okay here we go." Kagome said happily as she pulled out of the driveway and down the road towards the mall.

"Feh. I could be there by now." Inuyasha bragged running his claw over the leather interior. "Stop Inuyasha!" He flattened his ears back and stopped. "So what are we gonna do at the mall?"

Sango asked her, wondering. "Well, we're gonna get clothes and shoes, and probably some other stuff like jewelry." Sango nodded. "Shoes? Why shoes!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome laughed and turned into the parking lot of the mall.

She quickly found a spot and parked, took out the keys and opened the door and got out. The others did the same as her. "Okay, act as normal as possible." Kagome said as they walked towards the mall. She looked to make sure Inuyasha had his hat on to cover his ears.

"Inuyasha, don't go after anyone either." She said simply. "Feh." They got to the entrance and the doors opened automatically and they walked in cautiously, Kagome didn't of course. "Okay first were going to get clothes and the shoes. Come on." They walked in the store to their right.

Kagome walked to the guys section and grabbed some pants and went to Inuyasha. "Miroku!" Sango yelled as Miroku groped her. Kagome put the pants in front of Inuyasha trying to see if they'd fit him. "What the hell are you doing wench?"

He jumped away. "Trying to see what your size is." "Why the hell would you wanna know that! Your Mind is turning into Miroku mush." Kagome's jaw dropped as she realized what he had meant. "To see if the pants would fit Inuyasha!" She yelled as the rest of the people came turned to see them.

"Feh, sure." He turned his head. "Okay then Inuyasha, I would so sit you but we're in public, so I'll just let you go try on all of these." She said handing him a pair of jeans from each size.

"Fuck no wench. I don't even know how to put these on!" "Then you should of let me help Inuyasha!" She said with a sigh. 'Why the hell is she being like that?' He thought to himself as he looked at her with her head down.

"Okay wench, I'll try them on, can you just show me how to put them on?" Kagome looked at the hanyou and raised a delicate eyebrow. "you sure you want my help Inuyasha?" She asked him, her chocolate pools solid. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She came over to him and took a pair of the pants she threw to him and held them up. "okay you put your feet in this part like normal and zip them up and button them." Inuyasha smirked.

'I know how to do this it's just so sexy when-' He stopped as he felt someone looking at him. He focused back in front of him to see a Kagome looking at him.

"What are you staring at wench?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Kagome blushed and turned to the rack behind her, acting like she was looking at clothes. "Go try the pants on Inuyasha." She said quietly as Sango walked over to her friend.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled out as he walked to the dressing room, where Kagome pointed out earlier. "Hey Kagome?" "Yeah Sango?" Kagome asked her friend. "Can you help me pick out some clothes?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course I'll help you! Come on." She said as they walked to the women's section by. "Is Miroku okay?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a rack of shirts. "I think so. He had a lot of clothes.

" Kagome stopped to look at her friend who had a serious look on her face. "He picked them out himself?" Sango nodded and pointed to the shirt in Kagome's hand.

"That's cute!" Kagome looked down at the shirt she was holding. "Yeah it is huh?" She nodded and held it in her arms. 'This is gonna take a while.'

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked down at the zipper to see it dangerously close to his manhood, and frankly he wanted to keep it. "Fuck it they fit."

He said to himself as he took them off and put his pants on that Kagome's mother had made him wear. "He grabbed the pants and walked out the door to see Kagome and Sango nearby.

"Hey Inuyasha, did they fit?" He nodded and gave her the pants that fit.

"These ones?" He nodded again and looked off at nothing. (AN: I do that a lot! LOL) "Okay lets go find some others that are this size. I'll be right back Sango." Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not wearing this damn clothes all the time! They'll kill me!" He said thinking about his close call earlier. "Well, here's some hot ones!" She said picking up some black baggy pants. "Hot?" "Uh huh, hot. Sexy." Inuyasha's jaw dropped because he had never heard her say that before.

"Well pick some out. Get about 8 pairs and some shirts. You look like a large. Don't want them too tight ya know?" She said winking as she walked off towards her friend, leaving the hanyou confused. He looked towards the size rack that she had pointed to and walked over and looked at the clothes.

* * *

Later

* * *

They all had just paid for the clothes and were now going to a jewelry store because Kagome needed some earrings. The guys decided they were tired so they sat on the bench in front of the store.

"Okay you guys are missing out." Kagome giggled as she pulled Sango in the store with her. "I'm going to sleep…" Miroku mumbled as he dropped his head.

"Hey Kagome what's this?" Sango asked her friend as she held up a belly button ring with a cherry on it. "A bellybutton ring." She looked at Kagome again. "You mean you put it through your bellybutton?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed the store's magazine and flipped through the pages until she found it. "Here's one." She pointed to the bellybutton ring on the tan girl.

"Wow, looks like it hurts." Kagome put the book down. "I sort of want one though…" Kagome trailed off. "I dunno why though." Sango nodded and picked up a ankle bracelet.

"Miroku has his ears pierced right?" Sango nodded and showed Kagome the jewelry she held in her hand. "That's pretty. Pick out whatever you want."

Sango nodded and they started to walked around and pick up everything imaginable. "Maybe later we can get our belly button's pierced." Kagome nodded while looking at her friend.

They paid for their stuff and walked off to get the boys. They were both laying on the bench. In a very awkward position. "So what now?" "Lets go back to my house. Maybe the new one is done." She said as Sango woke the boys up.

Thankfully they weren't that grumpy. 'Now all we have to do is carry all these stupid bags to the car and move into that house.' Kagome thought to herself as they exited the mall.

* * *

END OF CHAPPIE!

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short! It would have token forever. I'm so sorry again for making it a LATE chappie!

Well, I'll get the next one out ASAP.

Laterz, T


End file.
